Plague 11
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: Matt has lost his mind. He's lost in a world of his own. And Mello has no idea what's wrong or how to help. Songfic; Other warnings inside. -Chap. 2 is up!-
1. Plague 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Death Note. Or this song.

Warning(s): OOC, it's expected, Matt is crazy, and Mello is worried. I don't want to say this is an Au but...ehhh, not really in the Death Note world either.

Another bit of a warning, this is a songfic based off the song "Plague # 11" by the band Kiss Kiss off their new cd "The Meek Shall Inherit What's Left". It's a great song by a great band, and probably not many people have heard of them, but, yeah they're good.

Ohh and if you want to know what the song is, it's everything that is in italics, and everything Matt says.

* * *

~//~//~

* * *

"Oh, I'm strong and brawn! I know I can take them as they swarm!" Matt jumped around the room fighting the air; punching imaginary enemies. Yelling again, "And Claw, and fall, I hurt myself!" He fell to the floor dramatically, flailing about, he yells again, "All these birds, and worms! Falling from the sky, they hurt! And burn! Plague eleven, you are the worst!"

_And all that you can be was in your mind._

"Matt…"

Matt looked up from the ground at his blond haired partner, he quickly looked away, not being able to comprehend the hurt in his partners eyes. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on a spider, which in his mind, was glaring at the red head, and angrily spinning its web in the coroner.

"Well, did you figure out what's wrong with him?" Mello asked the psychiatrist sitting across from him.

The doctor sighed, "I don't know how to say this but…in simple terms, it seems as though he's lost in his own world…"

_And all that you can be was in your mind._

Mello glanced down at Matt seeing that he was unusually quiet, fixing his gaze on the red head he asked the doctor another question, "What do you mean 'own world'?"

"Well," started the doctor, "through the weight of stress, and the added unhealthy addiction to video games he has, his mind just basically collapsed."

Matt got up from his position on the floor and walked over to the corner with the spider in it, and continued to stare intently at it. The spider mocked him in his own mind, Matt tried to glare evilly at it, but was getting no response.

Mello watched worriedly, trying to figure out what his red head was doing, and also trying to better understand his condition, "So, he thinks he's in one of his games?"

"Well, yes he does and no he doesn't. On the rare occasions that he makes sense, it seems as though he's incredibly stressed, based on the answers he has given to the questions we ask him."

Mello looked up, concern shown in his eyes, the doctor continued without any hesitation, "What I've gathered and assessed is this, Matt is worried over something he most likely shouldn't be, work possibly, I know you two were in a less then reputable business..."

Mello glared, daring the the psychiatrist to continue with his damned assumptions, but the doctor ignored him and continued anyways.

"...and when he's stressed, he plays video games, you should know that better then anyone…"

Mello nodded his head in agreement, and again fixed his gaze on Matt, who was still staring at the spider spinning its web.

_And all that you can be was in your mind._

"So you see, Matt was most likely under more pressure then he was used to, so, like always, his mind automatically went to video games, but something inside him snapped, and he receded back into his own fantasy world; which presumably is a video game type place."

Mello looked at the doctor now, still with fear in his eyes but trying to hide it, "And…Is there…" he stopped not being able to finish his thought for fear of the answer, but he asked anyways, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

As Mello waited for an answer, he watched Matt walk over to the seat next to the blond and sit down next to him, with his head lowered and his arms folded across his lap, he didn't say anything.

_And all that you can be was in your…_

The doctor spoke up, "…I'm sorry, but, there's nothing we can do for him, except regular sessions, possibly make him an in-patient-"

Mello glared at the doctor, cutting him off, and grabbed Matt's hand and gently stroked it. He may have wanted Matt to get better as fast as he could, but he would be damned if someone was going to take him away.

"It's just a suggestion. Besides, as I was saying, Matt is literally _lost_ in his own world; he's lost within the wreck that is his mind. The Matt you know is in there somewhere but he doesn't…" the doctor sighed, and trailed off not sure how to end his statement.

With his free hand, Mello grabbed Matt's chin and made him look into Mello's eyes, "Matt, you've got to trust yourself, and that mind of yours...I know you always had a fucked up mind but..." Mello tried to give a weak smile and a laugh, as if to say it was a joke, but he wasn't sure if it got through.

Matt, in turn, just frowned and leaned his head against Mello's shoulder, and repeated what he said, _"You've got to trust yourself…"_

_And all that you can be was in your mind._

* * *

A/N: Tada! I've been meaning to post this for a while, it was orginally supposed to be a part of a small series I had planned to do off of the Kiss Kiss album, but that focused more on Mello, not Matt. I'm still debating whether or not to do it but...ohh well.

Please Review! I love criticism!


	2. All They Draw

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the amazingness of Matt and Mello. I should also mention I do not own the awesomeness of this song; All They Draw. (It's an amazing song by the band Kiss Kiss off the same album of Plague #11)

Warning(s): Matt and Mello are OOC, Matt's still a tad bit crazy and Mello is worried as hell. This is a songfic (The song is All They Draw...like I said before.)

And just because I think Kiss Kiss is an awesome band, I urge you to check them out, if you liked the song Plague #11, then you'll like All They Draw. (I always have the song in my head, haha.)

The song is in Italics if you wanna know the lyrics.

* * *

_The face you swore was youthful in it's time, _

_Is now old and worn,_

_A monument for life._

It had been exactly ten months, ten months to this very day.

"_Ten fucking months, and they still can't help him…"_ Mello inwardly groaned to himself as he sat in the waiting room, doing just that, waiting.

It had been ten months since Matt had been committed to the psychiatric ward, against Mello's wishes. One of the worst parts in the ten months Matt had stayed there was, he made almost no progress at all. In fact, it started to seem that Matt was actually receding back into his mind.

Then there was the "bullshit", as Mello so nicely put it, that the blond could only visit twice a week for only a limited amount of time. Mello tried everything, from death threats, hate-crimes on nearby furniture; to even sinking so low as to quietly plead with the head doctor to at least lengthen the amount of time he spent with his red head. The head doctor simply said "no" and shooed Mello away.

By this time, all the nurses had either one of two feelings for Mello: One; they took pity on the poor blond for just wanting to be with his loved one, even going as far as letting him stay longer then recommended. Or two; some nurses completely despised Mello for causing so much trouble in the normally quiet hospital. A few nurses, like the current one, even showed detest by holding up the red head in therapy.

"Damn bitch, if she hates me now just wait till I-"

Mello didn't get a chance to finish his threat, as he saw the door to the therapy room open up to reveal Matt walking out with his head down in a defeated manner.

_And all, they've drawn_

_They'll drain from your eyes_

_Your thoughts, your moods,_

_Are watched by all eyes,_

_And I'll wait tonight._

"Matt. Hey, how are you today?"

Matt didn't respond, instead he just looked up at Mello and walked over to where the blond was sitting.

"_He's gotten paler again…" _Mello thought to himself. "So how long do I get to spend with him today, nurse?"

"You get half an hour with him. He's not himself today," said the nurse.

Mello mumbled something almost completely unclear, except for the very audible insult of "bitch" when she turned her back.

"What was that sir? I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you." The nurse crossed her arms against her chest, and started to glare.

Mello grabbed a hold of Matt's hand, and stood up bringing the red head with him, "I said; he hasn't been himself since he stepped into this hell hole. Why don't you do your job and help him already."

"Well I'm sorry that this is an inconvenience for you sir. But Matt's case is a hard one to read, and we're trying to-"

"You're trying nothing! He's gotten worse since he's been here. He's paler, quieter, he's _lost weight_ since he's been here, and god knows he was already skinny enough before this happened…" Mello had to take a moment to calm himself down. He was getting worked up, and knew that he shouldn't be adding even more stress onto poor Matt.

While holding onto Matt's hand, Mello spoke again trying to control the anger in his voice, "And who the hell said this was an inconvenience to me?" Mello looked at Matt, who still didn't say anything, "I just want him to get better, or at least say more then two or three sentences at a time to me."

The nurse sighed, "Fine I'll be "busy" when it's time for me to bring Matt back to his room…but only for a few extra minutes. Understand?"

Mello just shook his, and led Matt out of the waiting room and into the rec. room. They took a seat at a table in the back, away from most people.

Sitting across from each other, Mello tried to start a conversation as he always did, "Hey, are you ok? You look paler then usual."

"…I'm fine."

"You sure? Because if anyone is bothering you, I'll kick their ass."

"……"

"Alright, fine then. How about food? I know it must suck, but you've been eating right?"

Matt didn't respond again, he just shook his head yes and continued to look at the table.

"Matt…look at me, what do they do to you that's making you like this? Because you know I'd pull you out of here in a heart beat if-"

Matt cringed slightly, something Mello had said triggered something but the blond couldn't figure out what it was. "…I'm fine Mello; you don't have to do anything."

_The voice you swore_

_Was youthful in its time,_

_Is now old and worn,_

_A testament to time._

"Excuse me," a man in a white lab coat came walking up to them, presumably a doctor. Mello looked directly at him, where as Matt avoided his gaze completely. "I know you were told a half hour, but I'm afraid Matthew still has some treatments he has to undergo."

"What-" Mello was cut off as the doctor grabbed Matt by the arm and took him behind a pair of doors that only staff and patients were allowed in.

_And all, they've drawn_

_They'll drain from your eyes_

_Your thoughts, your moods,_

_Are watched by all eyes,_

_And I'll wait tonight._

~//~//~

Another month had past and still Matt was in the psychiatric ward. This time though he was showing some improvement, if only a little. Instead of the usual "I'm fine" Mello would get when he would ask questions, Matt would talk a little more as the days passed. Although Matt was still growing very pale and skinny, as the days went by.

Even though Mello was happy that Matt was making progress, he was still worried. Something about Matt had changed, and he wasn't talking about his physical appearance either, no, it was something Mello couldn't put his finger on, whenever he would look into Matt's eyes, something had told Mello that they were different somehow.

~//~//~

"What do you mean I can't see him!?" Mello slammed his hand against the check-in desk at the hospital.

"Uhh, well, you see…" the receptionist stuttered with her words, trying not to faint from the fury in Mello's eyes, "Why don't I call the head the nurse, she'll be able to explain it better-"

"No need, I knew this would happen, so I stayed close." the head nurse shooed the receptionist away, telling her to take an early break. "Mello, why don't we sit down over here for a moment."

Leading him over to s small table the head nurse sat across from Mello. "Alright," she started, "why don't we get the obvious question out of the way first..."

"Why can't I see Matt?"

She sighed, "Well, you see, Matt just came out of a…treatment, we thought would be best for him, and well…he's very weak from it."

"What the hell kind of treatment is it? I don't remember anyone telling me about this."

"It's well…" the nurse fidgeted in her seat slightly, "we can't really tell you about it Mello. I'm sorry. You know, it the Hippocratic Oath; patient/doctor confidentiality."

"But he's-"

"-not related to you nor are you two married. So we technically shouldn't even have told you about the other procedures."

"So who the hell is supposed to make decisions for him with the state he's in?" Mello was starting to get angry again from a protectiveness that he always held for Matt.

"Well, we let you make most of the decisions only because you were closest to him, but if it ever came down to something that we thought was best and knew you wouldn't approve…well the doctor…"

"First off, the doctor knows shit about what Matt needs. Secondly, what the hell kind of treatment did you do? I swear if you-"

"Mello, Matt will be better soon, don't worry, will call you as soon as he's ready to have visitors. I promise."

_And all, they've drawn_

_They'll drain from your eyes_

_Your thoughts, your moods,_

_Are watched by all eyes,_

_And I'll wait _

_As your darkness falls_

_As death, it brings new life._

~//~//~

Another two weeks had passed before Mello got word of how Matt was. Then finally, Mello's phone rang. The head nurse had taken it upon herself to call Mello personally. She had said that there would be a great surprise for Mello when he showed and that he should get there soon. Needless to say, Mello rushed down to the hospital.

Mello had simply thought that Matt was starting to eat again, and even regained some of his color. But he was completely wrong.

"Alright, listen lady, tell me what the hell is going on before I rip that look off your face," Mello threatened as he looked at the receptionist. She had a mixture of relief and fear plasters on her face and it was pissing Mello off.

"You're still chipper and happy as always, I see, Mello."

Mello turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. It was the voice that Matt had before he lost his grip on sanity.

Matt walked up to Mello and gave him a small one-armed hug, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself.

"Matt, you're better?" Mello tried to keep a stoic look, but his emotions were starting to get the best of him as always.

"Yeah…hey, you got any cigarettes?"

"Uhh, at home, you still have a full pack…" Mello looked over at the head nurse, who was quiet.

"See," she said, "I told you he'd be better soon. He can even go home now."

Mello couldn't believe it. Matt seemed like he would never be himself again from the time he started staying at this hospital. And now, just like that, he was better.

"Hey, let's go! I need a smoke and I'm way behind on my video games." Matt said as he pulled Mello out of the hospital.

Once in the car, Mello wasted no time in driving them home, in fact he practically sped the whole way there.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, Matt went straight over to his consoles, trying to decide on which console he would play what game.

Mello watched, sure as hell, that the normal Matt would do the exact same thing, but for some reason Mello couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Hey Matt," Mello started.

"Hmm?"

"What exactly did they do to you? You know the last treatment."

Matt looked up in Mello's eyes, meeting his gaze, "To be honest, I don't really remember. But who care, I feel fine now."

"…I guess, just don't over due it again, ok?"

"Yeah." Matt focused his attention back to his video games, deciding that a good zombie game was what he needed to play.

Mello just watched, happy that he finally had Matt back. But he still couldn't get rid of that weird feeling he had that something was wrong.

_I'm overwhelmed with all they've drawn_

_Your eyes had depth from all the shit you saw,_

_And when they take you back to life,_

_We know it's you, but something isn't right._

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I'm not going to continue this into a series (I don't think I can now though) because this is all my mind had planned out for it, besides I'm working on something else now. So, yeah...

If you're sitting there wondering; "What the hell did the doctors do to Matt?" or possibly "Why does Mello think something's wrong?" then...I'm sorry, I wrote it to fit the song and that's just what came out...just be happy Matt's ok. Basically use your imagination to figure that out, because mine is lazy.

Ohh yeah! For those of you who checked out the song Plague #11 (and liked it) Kiss Kiss is making a video for it! It should be out soon, I suggest watching their Compensation Video for it though..(They explain better)


End file.
